PTL 1 discloses, in a case an information apparatus creates a file in a storage apparatus for the purpose of protecting privacy information of a user without hampering the convenience when the user accesses a file stored in a storage apparatus from the information apparatus. The information apparatus separates the privacy information specifying the user who creates the file from information required to create the file in the storage apparatus, and creates the file in the storage apparatus using information converted from the separated privacy information.
PTL 2 discloses a tiered storage system including a first site having a first storage system in an upper tier and a second storage system in a lower tier, and a second site having a third storage system in an upper tier and a fourth storage system in a lower tier. In the tiered storage system, when a first file in the first storage system is migrated to the second storage system, a second file showing a storage location of the first file in the second storage system is generated in the first storage system, and is stored at the position of the first file. Moreover, when a replica of the second file is copied to the third storage system and a replica of the first file is copied to the fourth storage system, information for linking the replica of the second file in the third storage system to the replica of the first file in the fourth storage system is transmitted to the second storage site.